darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath
The Goliath is the most powerful ship yet, and also the most "expensive" Uridium ship you can buy. If you have this ship, and you are fully elite, you can raid other companies, or kill good monsters. Many people recommend purchasing a color design for your Goliath as to make it look unique and colorful (ex: Crimson Design Goliath: 40,000 Uridium). Some designs also have use such as increasing shield (Bastion), damage (Enforcer), exp (Veteran), and honor (Exalted). The best way to get a Goliath is to bid, instead of spending Uridium, about 45,000,000 Credits and 2,000,000 Credits at late night or morning, if you don't succeed, try and try again. Sometimes, you may get lucky and win for very cheap. I won the Bastion and Enforcer for 200k each! If you are going to buy the Goliath with Uridium you will have 5000 Uridium trimmed from the cost if you have the Leonov or a premium membership, which reduces all Uridium costs by 5%. The designs that can be bidded for (the Crimson design, the Enforcer design and the Bastion design) go for different prices. There are more colour designs for the Goliath but they have to be bought using real life money. Colours you can buy are Amber (Orange), Sapphire (Blue), and in the US servers, Independence Day (American Flag, Red White and Blue) *Hit points: 256,000 (with pilot bio, can reach a maximum of 306,000) *Speed: 300 base speed *Rockets: 1600 *Lasers: 15 *Genrators 15 Elite Designs *Solace Design Elite Designs ' ***'Solace Design has an instant healing function for yourself and your group a shield Bonus, gives 10% more shield. ' ***'Diminisher Design has the ability to weaken your enemies shield and gives you 5% more damage. ' ***'Spectrum Design has special shield that keeps most of the laser damage away and it gives you 10% more shield. ' ***'Sentinel Design makes it possible to transfer your Speed energy to your shields, so for a certain period of time you will be slow and have more shield strength. 'You also get 10% extra Shield strength with this design. ' ***'Venom Design will deal your opponent a crippling blow; it will also give you 5% more damage. ' ***'Sapphire (Blue) doesn't have any booster in the model itself but when you subscribe Sapphire there comes some 10 hours lasting boosts and some other stuff.' (The Default, Amber, Sapphire and Crimson designs do not increase any factors) 'How to get a Full Elite Goliath' Things needed for a Full Elite Goliath are: ' ***'Hellstorm Launcher 2 15,000 Uridium (RECOMMENDED) ' ***'Rocket Turbo 10,000 Uridium (OPTIONAL) ' ***'Tech Center Upgrades: 100,000 Uridium (OPTIONAL) ' ***'31 Pilot Bio Points: 1,637,400 Uridium (RECOMMENDED) ' ***'8 Iris ***'31 Lf-3' ***'31bo-2' ***'15 Gen-7900 (+10 Speed gen)' ***'REP-4' ***'U will need appro. 50mil Uridiam' '''Total cost: 1,762,400 Uridium ' '''The optional items including Hellstorm Launcher 2 and Repair Bot 4 and also excluding the Skill desgins, can easily be brought in Trade for a small amount of credits.Venusmarsdies7 22:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ' Category:Tips Category:Ships Category:Elite